Speaking is not communication
by UnicaAmicaPoetae
Summary: "Puck?" "Hn?" "You were right. Speaking is not communication."/Puckleberry/ Dedicated to TotallyPucked for her birthday.


A/N: Hey Gleeks! This is my first Glee (and M rated) fanfic and I have to say that I'm pretty nervous because *gasp* I don't watch Glee. Now you'll ask "Wth bud? Why bothering writing a fic for a show you don't watch than writing something for a series you watch?". Well, this fic is dedicated to **TotallyPucked**, one of my best friends in real life, for her birthday and she loves Puckleberry, so I yeah... Please Read an Review, okay? ^_^ And please ignore any grammatical errors and OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee nor the lyrics from the song "Need you now" that I used.

Enjoy *w*b

* * *

><p>"Puck"<p>

"La… la… la…"

"Noah…"

"Mmm… mmm… mmm"

"Puckerman, I'm talking to you!"

"hmmm..mmm… Ouch! What the hell was that for?" exclaimed a man, caressing the temple of his head that was just hit by his girlfriend and taking his earphones off.

"I've been calling you for so long and you've been listening to music!" responded a furious woman.

"So? What's the big deal?" he asked her matter-of-factly.

"What's the big deal? Seriously? Our relationship is falling apart and the only thing you can say is 'What's the big deal'?" yelled his brown-haired girlfriend.

"Rachel, you're overreacting. Chillax a bit, will ya?" said the laid-back young man.

"Noah, stop being so carefree about everything! Can't you see that our interactions are limited and that we hardly speak to each other? We don't communicate…" said Rachel bitterly.

"Hey, speaking with someone doesn't mean you communicate with them" said Puck.

"Yes it does! Just because the only way for _you_ to communicate with another human being is through sex, doesn't mean that every relationship is like this!"

"I didn't mean it _that_ way…"

"Save it, Puckerman! It doesn't make any difference to me anyway. You know something? My firm belief is that it would be better if we broke up. Apparently, we want different things from a relationship and continuing being together is will be a torture for both of us".

"Is that what you want?" said Puck, the tone of his voice slightly raised.

"Yes" was her only answer.

Something didn't feel right.

.

.

**Y**_o_u_**r**_ wo_r_**d**s _c_**a**n _**d**_ec_e_**i**_v_e m**e**. _Y_**o**u_**r**_ e_y_e**s**, _**n**_o_t_.

.

.

Rachel left Puck's apartment without saying any other word. On the inside, she wanted to scream, to yell at him, to cry; but she preferred staying silent instead. While she was getting out of the building, she felt a cold wind blowing at her. Her hair became uneven and lost their shape, not to mention she got the chills from the not-so-warm weather. It felt so nice being within Puck's house, within his bedroom, on his bed, within the sheets… Oh well- You got the point! But Rachel Berry would never ever admit that she wanted to return to him. Not in a million years. Her stubbornness was one of her trademark characteristics and she would not give in the temptation.

Ignoring the cold weather of that November afternoon, she headed towards the small park located several blocks away from Noah's home. When she reached it, she found, much to her delight, her favorite bench empty. She sat on it and started thinking about her relationship with Puck.

It had never crossed her mind that Noah is for her what people call "the love of her life". Even from the start of their relationship, she wasn't as enthusiastic as she used to be with her previous boyfriends. Sure, she liked Puck a lot, but he never really gave her the impression of someone she could spend her life with. So, when they started dating, Rachel didn't have any great expectations about their affair. The truth is that they shared many beautiful memories during their four-month relationship, but still Rachel had her doubts about the outcome.

She couldn't figure out what was wrong. Rachel might have invoked their lack of communication before, but she could tell there was something deeper that was the real reason of their break up. Even though Puck was not the type of discussing endless hours about surrealism, opera, poetry and other forms of art with, she knew he wasn't as insensitive as she had told him before. Should she had a problem, he was willing to listen to her and _then_ guide her to his bed where they could "analyze" further the situation. At least, he wasn't as indifferent as other guys.

Maybe it was because of her starting to fall in love with him that she acted that way? Rachel laughed at herself. Her being _in love_ with Puckerman? No way, she thought. When her mocking laughter died out, she started worrying that this was actually true. Much to her surprise, she didn't know when or how or why she had fallen for him. She was convinced that her affair with Puck was based in a mere crush from both sides, nothing deeper. Then, why did she come to love him?

The woman sighed. Why, of all people, did she have to fall in love with Puck? She knew very well that the only thing she would gain from it was regret. And pain. Noah wasn't suitable for a serious relationship, much less someone to be in love with. Rachel's brain was full of reasons she shouldn't fall for him, yet her heart said otherwise.

"_Stupid heart" _she whispered.

. . .

She stayed for hours in that bench thinking, remembering, dreaming, mostly of Puck.

"_Geez, __Berry! Since when did you become such a lovesick chick, whose whole world revolves around a guy?" _Puck would ask her if he saw her condition.

"Stop hunting my head, idiot!" she yelled, slapping her head as if he would magically take his jacket, open her ear, leave and then she would stop thinking of him.

Rachel took a deep breath. Anger would lead her nowhere. She looked around and assumed that it was past midnight. To check if she guessed right, she opened her phone. She was greeted by her wallpaper which was the poster of her favorite musical, "Wicked", with her name under the title, to look like she was its protagonist.

_1:15_

A quarter after one.

Rachel couldn't believe the irony. She closed her almond shaped and colored eyes and recalled the song Puck sang to her after their first make-out. She smiled when she remembered how handsome she thought he was when he played his guitar while managing to remember all the lyrics.

Her lips parted and the lyrics of the refrain left them.

"_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call,_

_but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without…"_

"I just need you now" continued a male voice.

For a moment she was scared to death, but she immediately recognized that voice. She turned around and saw a tall figure with a mohawk.

"Noah?" she questioned wide-eyed.

Puck only smirked in return.

"How did you…? Why are you here? You shouldn't be!" a small pause. "Look, I'm sorry for my previous outburst. I don't know why I acted like that. I just want you to know… mmmpffff".

Before she could finish her sentence, a quite big hand sealed her mouth.

"You talk way too much for my liking, princess" said Puck before replacing his hand with his mouth.

Rachel could swear she felt the ground under her shake.

.

.

I _**l**_o_v_**e** _h__**o**_w **y**_o_**u**r _l_i**p**_s_ s_**a**_y t_**h**_a_t_ _**y**__o_u n_**e**_ed **m**_e_, w_i_**t**_h_**o**ut _e__**v**_en **m**_a_ki_**n**__g_ _a_ s**o**_u_**n**_d_.

.

.

None of them knew how they reached Puck's apartment. Their kiss was so addicting that didn't leave any space of thinking anything but that. They had been kissed so many times before, but nothing compared to that kiss. It hadn't been too lustful or passionate, but kept a good balance between need and desire. A kiss that neither wanted to break from.

Rachel's hands hugged Puck's neck and then traveled to his hair, caressing the part of his head that wasn't shaved. Puck on the other hand pinned at the wall of his bedroom, making the kiss deeper. Damn that woman! She surely knew him and his sensitivities well.

When their make-out session came to an end, they moved towards the bed. Puck laid her down gently and continued kissing her while climbing on top of her, instead of throwing her and ogling her like a lion in face of its prey.

His hands explored every inch of her petit body. He knew every bit of it _very _well, but it felt so different that time. Her skin was smooth as usual, her scent was the one she always wore, her hair a little messy from their make-out, and still an invincible light glowed around her.

Noah's skilled hands found quickly the zip of her shirt, pulling it down, leaving her upper region exposed in the most part. Then, he reached for her bra, which he opened effortlessly and threw across the room, where _his_ shirt that Rachel took off moments earlier was laying.

Berry's body was completely bare from the torso and above. Puck, delighted from the view, bent down and kissed her breasts. The woman's nipples hardened from the temperature and the feeling her lover's lips were giving her. Seeing her reaction, Puck reached for the purplish bud and sucked it, receiving light moans in return.

Rachel indulged in the sensation her boyfriend gave her. Her eyes were shut but she could feel the intensity of their actions so much, that it wouldn't make any difference if she could see them. Suddenly, she felt him caressing her upper things. The way his digits were sinking into her flesh was enough to drive her crazy.

When he found the hem of her skirt, Noah pulled it down quickly. The garment was now accompanying the rest of their tossed clothes. With half-lidded eyes, he made his way towards her panties. Then, he stopped for a moment and observed them. They were pink with a small lace and horses printed on them. He chuckled at the sight.

Rachel only glared at him.

"_It's not funny, dumbass!__" _

He proceeded into removing the last piece of cloth from her body. Without losing time, he let his fingers travel through her navel area and then a little more southern. The girl gasped when she felt two fingers entering her body. He thrust lightly at first, moving in circles, and as soon as her moans became heavier, e increased the pace.

Rachel's lips soon parted and a small yet audible enough scream escaped her lips.

Her sounds were quite stimulating and Puck felt a gnawing need building up in his groin.

Two pairs of brown eyes met each other, ready to let the bodies which possessed them become one being, and for the first time in their lives they saw something deeper than mere lust within them.

Rachel removed Noah's pants and boxers, leaving them both completely naked. After their intense eye contact, they let themselves indulge in that feeling that overwhelmed them.

The way their bodies danced against each other was unlike everything they had experienced. Their slow and gentle pace drove them towards a slow yet utterly pleasurable climax. Under no circumstances could their sex be characterized as mind-blowing or incredibly hot, but they knew there was something delightfully different that made them want to feel it again and again.

. . .

It was dawning, but the two lovers were still in each other's arms. They had stayed that way after they were done with their love making. They didn't talk, nor kiss, nor cuddle until they would fall asleep. They stayed awake, hearing their hearts beating and in a way they were sure that nothing could compare to that.

After hours of listening to the music their hearts were playing, Rachel broke the silence.

"Puck?"

"Hn?"

"You were right. Speaking is not communication."

.

.

**I** _c_a**n** t_e_l_**l**_ y**o**_u_ l_**o**__v_**e** m_**e**_ j**u**_s_**t** _b_y **h**e_a_**r**_i_n_**g**_ _t_h**e** _**s**_o_n_g**s** o_f_ **y**_o__**u**_r _b_o**d**_y_.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Χρόνια Πολλά, φίλτατο Ανσάκι!<strong>


End file.
